Akuter Schokoladenmangel
by xyxyxyxy
Summary: Nachts wenn alle schlafen... Beitrag zum Schreibcontest 2011 ! A/N: Die Geschichte ist ziemlich unlogisch und auch nicht wirklich gut geschrieben.


**Akuter Schokoladenmangel **

**Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Harry Potter liegen bei J.. Ich verdiene hiermit **

**kein Geld **

**Autor: xyxyxyxy **

**Rating: P12 **

**Genre: Allgemein **

**Widmung: Ich widme meine Geschichte Berle:), die für mich diese Fanfiktion **

**korrigiert hat. DANKE! **

Er öffnete seine Augen. Er sah eine Frau in einem dunklem Korridor. Er konnte sehen,

dass

sie nervös war. Ständig lief sie auf und ab und schaute dauernd auf ihre Uhr.

Wahrscheinlich hätte selbst ein Blinder gemerkt, dass sie auf etwas, oder jemanden

wartete.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es sich in der Frau um Hermine handelte, die dort in ihrem

Nachthemd stand. Gespannt verfolgte er ihr treiben. Er fragte sich, was sie zu so später

Stunde veranlasste, in einem leerem und dunklem Korridor zu stehen.

Plötzlich drang das Geräusch von tapsenden Schritten an sein Ohr. Neugierig guckte er,

wo hin Hermine blickte. Sie sah den Korridor entlang, offenbar in der Erwartung, jemanden

zu erblicken. Als die Schritte immer näher kamen und ihr Geräusch immer lauter wurde,

drückte Hermine sich in einen Schatten. Er vermutete, dass sie erst gucken wollte, wer da

kam, bevor sie sich ihm offenbarte.

Er konnte sehen wie eine Person um die Ecke lief, doch es war zu dunkel um zu

erkennen, wer es war. Immer näher kam die Person und als sie dann unter einer Fackel

herlief, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen.

Er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Er sah tatsächlich

**Dudley Dursley**.

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Er blieb direkt vor dem Schatten, in dem er

sich verbarg, zum Stehen. Schnell trat Hermine aus dem Schatten und ging direkt auf ihn zu.

Er konnte sehen, wie sich auf seine Lippen ein Lächeln legte, als er sagte: „Hermine...".

„Dudley...", Er konnte sehen wie Dudley Hermine lüsterne Blicke zuwarf, als sie

weitersprach, „...Ich habe dich so vermisst."

Doch bevor er weiterdenken konnte, wurde er von Hermine abgelenkt, die ganz plötzlich

auf Dudley zu gerannt kam und sich ihm in die Arme schmiss. „Nicht so stürmisch, meine

kleine Kamillenblüte. Ich bin ja jetzt hier." Er sah, dass er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken

strich und sie dann wieder auf dem Boden absetzte.

„Ich habe dich ja auch vermisst, HermiHermi." Dudley ging einige Schritte den Korridor

entlang, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und in Hermines Augen schaute. „Aber lass uns

jetzt zu anderen Dingen übergehen!" Kaum hatte das Dudley gesagt, überbrückte er den

Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine. Er sah wie Dudley seine Lippen, hauchzart, auf die

von Hermine legte. Sekunde um Sekunde wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher. Hermine

öffnete bereitwillig ihre Lippen, als Dudley um Einlass bat. Zart fochten seine und

Hermines Zungen einen feurigen Tanz der Leidenschaft in ihrem Mund aus.

Er sah, wie sie sich gefühlte Stunden später von einander trennten. Beide hechelten, denn

offenbar litten sie an akutem Sauerstoffmangel. Sie hatten beide ein seliges Grinsenauf

dem Gesicht. „D-Das...war...un-unglaublich!" hörte er dann Hermine, die noch immer

außer Atem war. „Ja...Definitiv...Das war es!" antwortete dann Dudley.

Er hatte den Schock noch immer nicht überwunden. Von Hunderten, ja Tausenden

Männern die sie haben könnte, wählte sie ausgerechnet Dudley!

„Lass uns gehen!" sagte Hermine zu Dudley und deutete in Richtung einer Tür, „Das Bad

der Vertrauensschüler." Er sah, wie Dudley nachdachte und sich sein Gesicht aufhellte

und sich ein anzüglicher Ausdruck auf seine Augen legte. „Ich denke mal, du willst nicht

NUR baden gehen?", sagte Dudley und musterte ihr Gesicht. „Ich denke du hast recht!"

antwortete Hermine, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zu der Tür.

Er war geschockt über das, was er eben gehört hatte.

Er dachte nach, was jetzt in dem Raum passierte.

Plötzlich hörte er, ein immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen.

Er hörte einen Namen: „Harry"

Er verstand nicht.

Er hörte es wieder: „Harry"

Er dreht sich um und suchte den Korridor mit den Augen ab. Er wollte wissen woher die

Stimme kam.

Ein drittes mal ertönte die Stimme, diesmal allerdings energischer: „Harry!"

„Wa-Was..." nuschelte Harry als er unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. „Aufstehen

Harry, es ist schon 12 Uhr." „Mh...", grummelte Harry und drehte sich in seinem Bett um.

„Hey!", schrie Harry, als die Decke von ihm Heruntergerissen wurde. Am Kopfende

seines Bettes konnte er Hermine mit seiner Decke in der Hand sehen. Sofort schossen

ihm die Gedanken an den Traum in den Kopf und er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Was ist denn?" sagte Hermine und ließ die Decke sinken. „Nichts, nichts" murmelte er

und drehte sich Weg. „Das sieht aber nicht nach nichts aus." belehrte ihn Hermine und

schaute ihm wieder ins Gesicht. „Es ist wirklich nichts" sagte er und blickte weg. Er hoffte,

dass Hermine nicht bemerkte, dass er log. „Warum lügst du mich an?" fragte Hermine. „Na

gut, ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum in dem du vorkamst." antwortete Harry und wollte

aus seinem Bett steigen, hielt aber inne, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Hermine vor ihm

stand.

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?" sagte Hermine und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Na ja,

ähm, es war etwas, nun ja, ähm, eklig." „Aha und was ist passiert" Hermine wollte natürlich

wieder alles erfahren. „Muss ich das sagen" „Ja" „Ehm, ok. Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du

jemanden geküsst hast." „Was ist daran so schlimm?" „Nun ja, die Person die du geküsst

hast?" „Wen habe ich denn geküsst?" „Dudley" sagte Harry kleinlaut und blickte Hermine

an die sichtlich verstört aussah. „WEN?" „Dudley Dursley!"

„Das ist nicht war" sagte Hermine. „Doch", sagte Harry und blickte beschämt zu boden.

„Du solltest definitiv mehr Schokolade essen."

ENDE


End file.
